This invention relates to securing a card in an electronic device.
An option card used, for example, in computers typically includes a portion having a contact surface which is inserted into a slot on a mother board. The card is secured by a screw which fastens a metal bracket on the card to a shelf formed in the sheet metal chassis of the computer.